


A Rogue Reborn

by TheJediAvenger



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: AU, Gen, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAvenger/pseuds/TheJediAvenger
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARN BITCHES!What if Jyn and Cassian got a different ending than the movie gave them?I head-canon hardcore that Jyn's mother had been a Jedi but gave up her Jedi life for a normal one.





	1. A Rogue Reborn

_Here. I'm...still thinking. Any moment, I won't be._

That moment continued to fade into eternity as time continued on. She could still herself embracing him as he was embracing her. She kept her eyes closed. She wanted her last sight to be of the one who she had recently accepted as a close ally...a friend.  She had never had one as a child. She was not letting go of this one, even while accepting the death about to bury them.

She could feel the wind rush past her. Soon, rubble would cover her and her friend.

It never happened.

The wind, the rumbling of the ground they were kneeling on, the chaos around them faded into oblivion.

Jyn feared to open her eyes. What if she opened her eyes only for them to be clouded by dust and fear?

"Jyn." Cassian rested his hand on her shoulders. "We're alive! Open your eyes."

His voice was sincere just as it had been during their rogue mission. She trusted him. She opened her eyes to see that he had been crying tears of both joy and fear. "Jyn, how....we can't be alive but you're here and I'm here."

Jyn could feel herself shaking as she looked from his face to see the world around them obliterated into an indistinguishable landscape of rubble...except for the ground that both her and Cassian had been kneeling on.

She looked over Cassian. "You aren't hurt."

"No. Are you?"

"No. I'm just shaking. I-I feel-"

"It's probably shock. I feel lightheaded, probably because I'm in shock as well." Cassian took another glance at the ruined world around them. "I would be more worried if you and I were **not** in shock. We should not have survived something like this. I..." He repositioned himself to sitting with his legs crossed as he lowered his head and put his hands behind his head, interlacing his fingers in an attempt to help the blood flow into his brain to ease his dizziness.

"Cassian?" Jyn gently rested her hand on his knee.

"I just need a moment to...collect myself."

"Okay." Jyn also sat like Cassian with her legs crossed. However, she didn't lower her head. She didn't need to. Her shaking had stopped. Her breathing was normal. Her mind was clear. She felt at peace.

 _What...is this?_ She could feel something inside her. Something wild yet calm. Excitement yet tranquility. _I'm not happy or sad. I'm both. But I don't feel either one of them as its own. It's almost as if something is with me._

_"You are one with the Force. The Force is with you."_

The voice in her mind had been Chirrut's prayer except his voice had directed the prayer towards her.

From that moment she knew.

She knew that Chirrut was no longer among the living. She knew everyone else in Rogue One was gone except Cassian. As a tear rolled down her face she also knew what her mother had been, long before she came to be. She reached into shirt and pulled out her mother's necklace that bore the white Kyber crystal. She grasped it in her hands as she could faintly feel her mother's presence come close to her and gently place a kiss on her forehead.

"I am one with the Force."

Cassian slowly rose his head with eyes wide in realization of how they both managed to survive certain death. His eyes saw Jyn's eyes full of tears as she sincerely accepted her new journey.

"The Force is with me."        


	2. Two Rogues Together

"They're all dead."  
"...."  
"I..."  
"No. I know. There was little chance of all of us leaving this planet alive. But I kept telling myself that there was a chance. There's always a chance, no matter the situation. But the odds-"  
"No more talking. Focus on breathing and where you step. Lean on me if you feel like you will fall." Jyn constantly kept her right arm wrapped around Cassian's waist, while he rested his left arm over her shoulders.   
They both had survived the devastating destruction brought about by the Death Star's blast on Scarif. The Force was with Jyn and it had protected both her and Cassian. However, Cassian still possessed his injuries from earlier. The land was no longer flat and the sky above was no longer blue. Luscious vegetation and crisp, cool air no longer surrounded them. It was rubble that was accompanied with dusty, coarse air to breathe in....to the two that were still in the realm of the living. Jyn studied the chaotic terrain ahead and planned the smoothest possible route for her and Cassian to walk through. She also hoped that her eyes would spot any medical supplies to help Cassian and for a ship that was still able to fly.   
_Please...Force. If you are truly with me than you must be with Cassian as well. Help me, so that I can help him. ___  
"Jyn."  
She turned to look at him. "What is it?"  
Being short on breath he nodded ahead to some rubble. "Black...box."   
It only took a moment for her to see the corner of the box surrounded by several fist-sized rocks and covered in a foot of dirt. "See it." Jyn gently pushed Cassian towards a boulder that was the best place for him to sit. "Rest. I'll get it out."  
"Careful." He fought off the pain for a split moment to give her a smirk.  
She couldn't help but smirk back at him. "Hey, I've got the Force now. It's with me." She walked over and knelt down to dig out the box.   
"Was it...always with you?"  
Jyn sighed in relief as opening the box revealed three spray-bandages, two vials of bacta, and a pack of synthflesh. "I'm not sure but I'm glad it's here now." She picked up the box and walked over to sit next to Cassian, setting the box down by her feet. "Where do you want me to start?"  
"My shoulder." Cassian mustered up the strength to unbutton his shirt while Jyn grabbed a vial of bacta from the box. He groaned as the blood from his wound had dried and caused the right side of his shirt to stick itself to the injury. "Damn. I didn't think it was that bad."  
Jyn pops the cap off the vial and offers her left hand to him. "If you want you can squeeze my hand."  
"Nah." He chuckled. "It will only sting a litt-AAAAAHHHHHH!" He immediately changed his mind and squeezed his hand tightly around hers.   
"You can also swear if it'll help you take the focus off the pain."  
"Fucking hell! How much did you pour into the wound?!"  
"Only a quarter."  
"A QUARTER?!"  
"Yeah. It needs more though."  
"Wai-AAAHHHH SON OF A BANTHA!"  
As Cassian continued to grip Jyn's hand in agony she couldn't help but lower her head and smile at his reaction. He was starting to open up to her and she felt, through the Force, the many paths she could take in which he could follow. Cassian and Jyn had begun their first true adventure together, and there were many adventures that would be theirs to live through in their journey across the galaxy.


	3. All the Way

They both had walked out of the radius of disaster. Several hundred yards away was a hangar that was still standing. Jyn had a good feeling about this. The feeling was mutual for Cassian, who was now walking without Jyn's assistance, was feeling much better after Jyn had treated him with some of the medical supplies they had found.  
"There'll be a ship in that hangar." Jyn stated as fact.  
"Really? You say that as if you're certain of it." Cassian said with a smile  
"I am."  
"Did you use the Force to find out if there was a ship in that hangar?"  
"No." Jyn stated calmly.  
"Then, how are you certain?"  
"Well, I'm not certain. Just optimistic."  
Several seconds of silence passed between them before Cassian spoke up again.  
"Jyn, the Force...can you use it or does it use you?"  
Jyn took a moment to think before answering. "I'm not sure. I think it's both. I might be able to use it but so far, it has used me. It saved us from that explosion." Jyn pulled out her mother's necklace from under her shirt and looked at it as she continued explaining her answer. "And...I think I felt my mother kiss me on my forehead, like she used to when she tucked me into bed."  
Cassian was not sure of what to say. He had never known anyone that could feel and use the Force. He had only heard stories and rumors that he never took to heart. He never believed that it had helped him in his journey through life. But both he and Jyn had survived because of it. It was the only explanation on why they were still alive and walking towards their only hope off of the planet.  
Cassian snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that Jyn had stopped walking beside him. He turned around to see Jyn looking down at the crystal on her necklace. He tried to read her face to find out what she was thinking but to no avail.  
"Jyn..." Cassian walked back to her. "What are you thinking?"  
Jyn kept her gaze on the white Kyber crystal. "The Force. I'm excited yet terrified of it. It saved us both but what else can it do? I don't know what it's capable of...or what I might be capable of."  
"We will figure it out." Cassian put his left hand on her right shoulder.  
"We?"  
"Yes...we. No matter where the Force will take you. I can't guarantee you I will have all the answers because I won't. But I promise to be with you. All the way."  
Jyn rested her right hand on his. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Jyn eased his hand off her shoulder. "Come on. We have an Imperial ship waiting for us to use."  
"Lead the way."


	4. Rest, They Need

Cassian sighed in relief at the sight before him. An Imperial Assault Shuttle was left undamaged in the hangar both he and Jyn entered. That meant a working ship with both navigational and hyperdrive systems.  
"That is our ride off of this planet." Cassian said with sincere enthusiasm.  
"At last." Jyn replied. "Let's not waste another minute on this planet."  
Both of them soon reached the tail-end of the shuttle. Cassian looked around until he found the latch for the shuttle door. He pulled it down. The door lowered to give Jyn and Cassian a ramp inside the ship. Jyn was the first one in to see what items could be inside for them to use as they saw fit. While she looked through the body of the ship, Cassian walked into the front to see just how the ship's controls were setup.  
_I hope they are standard Imperial controls. _Cassian sat down in the pilot's seat and looked over all of the controls on the board in front of him. "Hmmm." He reached for a switch near the center of the console but stopped before he touched it. "No." His eyes caught the sight of a red switch closer to him. He flipped it upwards and the engines immediately hummed to life. He let a cocky chuckle slip out as he clenched his fist in victory at starting the engines successfully on the first try.__  
As Cassian began to pilot the ship upwards and put away the landing gear, Jyn walked into the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.  
Scarif was no longer a beautiful sight to behold. The lush foliage, white sand beaches and crystal blue waters were forever gone due to that single blast from the Death Star. The beautiful sight for Jyn and Cassian was no longer here. It was waiting for them far above the sky.  
"It works." Jyn smiled at the sight of them slowly flying out of the hangar.  
"It sure does." Cassian smiled with her.  
The ship eventually flew beyond the planet's atmosphere. Cassian activated the navi-computer and punched in the destination: Yavin 4. It would take them several hours to get back, given their shuttle did not have the capability of going the lightspeed of the larger Imperial ships or the custom Rebel fighters. Better late than never.  
"Making the jump to lightspeed." Cassian reached for a silver handle near his right hand and pulled it down slowly. The hyperdrive whined to life and made the shuttle surge forward into hyperspace. Cassian activated the shuttle's auto-pilot mode and set an alert for the time to take back control.  
"Cassian."  
"Yeah?"  
"Here." Jyn reached out to hand him single sweet cube that had come from the ration box on her lap. "I found while looking through the ship."  
"Thanks." Cassian gently took the cube and tossed it into his mouth. The sweet, sugary substance tasted as if it was one of the finest culinary creations in the whole galaxy. All of the adrenaline that had been pumping throughout his veins fooled his body into thinking he was uninjured, let alone hungry. Now, he was alive, slowly healing from his injuries and eating something of sustenance thanks to Jyn.  
Nothing but the sounds from the hyperdrive engine fill the compartments of the shuttle as the two of them chewed on their ration cube. It was soothing for Cassian. After finishing his sweet ration cube he turned his head to ask Jyn for another one but saw that she had silently drifted off to sleep. both her hands were resting on the now closed ration box. Her jade-colored eyes were closed off to the galaxy as countless stars and worlds flew past her faster than the light they radiated and reflected themselves.  
_Damn. I was going to ask her for another cube. It can wait though. I'm not doing to wake her up just for that. _Cassian leaned back in the pilot's chair. He thought that a quick nap wouldn't hurt. He had set the auto-pilot and they were still several hours away from Yavin 4. He had time to rest. He planned to drift off as he watched the hyperspace dance in front of the shuttle in all of its entrancing wonder, but his eyes grew heavy as he rested his head on his propped left hand. One deep breath later and he was fast asleep along with Jyn.__


	5. Stardust

 

**Beep......beep......beep.**

Cassian slowly woke up from a noise coming from his left. It's irritating pitch coupled with its pulsating blue button just made Cassian glare at it in disgust so much more. He quickly looked over to see Jyn still asleep.

_Amazing. I bet she could have slept through that explosion if she had been asleep._ Cassian was jealous that he had been woken up from the incoming message and Jyn had not. He just wanted a bit more sleep. That was all. Then again, maybe this message would be helpful to them. Sure, it was a message on the Empire's frequency but maybe it could be used to their benefit. Plus, he was not going to fall back asleep at the moment.

Cassian took the headset off of the hook it was resting on and put it on. He clicked the flashing blue button to open the channel. Several seconds of silence passed before the message started.

_Probably a repeating message._ He thought to himself.

He listened as a sincere yet panicked voice came on. The longer the voice spoke, the bigger Cassian's smile grew. This news was great! He knew the voice was true and that it wasn't an elaborate attempt to fool any Rebels that might have been listening in on the Imperial communication system. He wasted no time. He quickly spun his pilot's chair around and gently tapped Jyn on her shoulder.

"Jyn." He whispered to her. "Wake up."

"Are we here?" She asked sleepily, believing they had already arrived back at Yavin 4.

"No but you must listen to this!" His voice had gone from a whisper to almost a cheerful shout. It was enough to snap Jyn fully awake.

Jyn said nothing as she took the headset from him and put it on. The message would be one that would stay with her forever.

_"This is an emergency alert to all Imperial forces throughout all sectors of the galaxy. Due to the unexpected attack and destruction of the Death Star by Rebel forces, all Imperial forces are to activate emergency procedure "Obsidian Delta". I repeat due to the destruction of the Death Star, all Imperial forces are to activate emergency procedure "Obsidian Delta"._

Jyn looked at Cassian just as he looked back at her. They both were smiling at what they had heard. She quickly took off the headset and hugged Cassian out of pure joy. "They did it!"

Cassian embraced her back, full of the same joy that the message had brought them. "They did it!"

"They heard the message." Jyn said.

"They heard it." Cassian felt relief that the accomplish that they had pull off. At what they had pulled off. "We did it."

"We did-" Jyn almost repeated Cassian but stopped.

Their embrace lost its comforting feel. Their joy had been warped into a hollow sadness as they both realized that four sentimental figures were no longer with them. Yes, they had known from the moment they knew that they had survived the explosion; but only now did the reality of it hit them with all of its crippling might. They let go of each other as both of them looked in different directions. Both of them were silently going through mixed emotions and trying to mentally cope.

Jyn felt the emptiness. Never would she have thought that she could get attached to anyone so quickly, after Saw and several others she had met had abandoned her during the dark times in her life. Yet, the four that no longer were here had stuck around during one of her darkest times. But they had left before they could celebrate the ray of hope for the future of the galaxy. It wasn't fair. It never was fair. She was sad and her sadness coupled with the tinge of anger that still burned within her.

_The Force was with me. Little good that did for the others! Why couldn't it have helped all of us earlier?! I could have saved my father if it was with me then. I could have prevented a lot of deaths. I could have saved my mother. I could...have killed Krennic. I COULD HAVE KILLED THAT MONSTER! I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THE DEATH STAR FROM EVEN BEING BUILT IF I HAD KNOWN OF MY POWER! MY FAMILY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND THE OTHERS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIVING THEIR LIVES HOW THEY WISHED!_

The hate flowed through her veins as she felt the Force give her a different sensation of the power she had. It was comforting like before but now she felt she could stop anything she set her mind to. She wanted to take down every last Imperial soldier herself. She wanted to purge anything and everyone that stood behind that vile Imperial symbol. She would do it without hesitation and without any mercy.

As a wicked smirk started to form on her face at imaging her taking down Imperial forces one-by-one, she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder. That sensation vaporized all of inner hate and merciless destruction of Imperial forces from her conscious. She no longer felt power but instead found herself feeling a slight peace and comfort as she turned to face Cassian. She waited in silence, knowing that he had something to say.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Cassian took a quick glance at their location they were currently at in their hyperspace journey, before looking back at her. "We are still quite a ways off from Yavin 4. If you don't mind, I would like to stop elsewhere and have several strong drinks. Would you like to do the same?"

Jyn knew that drinking had to be Cassian's coping mechanism towards situations such as the one they were both in. She understood and thought that she too could use a few strong drinks as well. Four of them to be exact.

"That sounds like a great idea. "

 


	6. A Bad Motivator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and I hope it doesn't suck. :)
> 
> If any of you are confused about the situation between K2 and the other character, let me know and I can explain it to you in a PM.

I was on a reconnaissance mission here in Mos Eisley. We had an observer who would periodically send messages about the status of the Imperial movements in Mos Eisley. One particular message from them was enough to have the Alliance send me there to talk with the observer. When I met up with them, they told me that some Imperial troopers had been transporting goods to sustain several other nearby Imperial outposts on surrounding worlds, since the Hutts never gave the Empire rights to have military stations. I followed our observer to a back alley that led to another alley that was not well used, due to the more "shady" characters that loitered on it.

Once we reached the area, both our spy and I could use stealth tactics to take everyone out and take possession of all the supplies in the building they were using. We contacted the Alliance and they sent several unmarked transport ships to Tatooine. We were able to get all of those supplies back to Yavin 4. They helped give us a modest stock of medical and ration resources. Once they took turns leaving the planet, I decided to stay for a day to limit the chances of the operation being discovered by anyone.

That's when I decided that a drink or two would be a nice way to end the eventual day.

That day would be the last day I ever felt alone.

* * *

Cassian walked around Mos Eisley, searching for any type of tavern he could grab a drink or two at. The first few he went by were already having brawls in them, so he decided it would be best not to go into those. He soon found a rather large cantina and entered in. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that he was the only customer in the bar, with no bartender in sight.

The captain opted for a spot at the bar and slid into one of the seats. He would wait for the bartender to return. After all, he didn’t want to go back out in the heat to find a different bar, if there was one nearby.

_They’ll be along soon enough._

That thought was soon shoved aside as Cassian heard some shouting off near the back of the cantina. It wasn’t the typical, loud, drunken yelling. It was sensible and threatening.

Cassian groaned as he stood up from his chair. If he wanted a drink anytime soon, he would have to end the argument that was the result of the shouts he heard. With each step towards the ruckus, the argument began to clear to his Cassian’s hearing.

A rough, low voice was heard distinctly first and was a language most common on the world of Kashyyyk. _“These are my property. Bought and paid for!”_

Then, an electronic, unnatural tone of voice. “Correction. They **were** your property. However, they are now the property of the Empire.”

Cassian edged closer and closer to the open backdoor, peeking slowly outside to see a Wookie and a KX series security droid. He waited and listened to see how far this “conversation” would go. Curiosity got the better of him.

_“They are **not** the Empire’s. They are mine and will soon be for my customers.”_

“Then, consider the Empire your customer and accept the payment from them.”

_“And what payment is that?”_

“Living to run your business another day.”

Cassian knew that was the conversation ender. The droid was his target. He had to take it down. But then again, that droid held value. If he could reprogram it, he might be able to pull sensitive Imperial data that the Rebellion could use.

“Hey!”

The droid turned around to face the disturbance, only to be met with concentrated EMP grenade. It crumbled to the ground while several jolts of electricity jumped randomly on the droid’s body.  

Cassian kicked the door to make sure that he was out before walking over to the Wookie, who was checking over his merchandise. “Are you alright?”

 _“Yeah.”_ The Wookie talked the Galactic standard language, quite a feat for the living being. _“My name is Chalmun.”_ He outstretched his hand for Cassian to shake.

And he did. “Cassian.”

_“I must thank you. Your timing could not have been any better. If you would allow it, all your drinks are on the house.”_

“I appreciate that. Thanks.” He smiled at the cantina owner.

 Chalmun glared down at the droid. _“You know, I think I need to make a new set of rules for my bar. The first rule being that I won’t serve droids.”_

As Chalmun got to work with hauling in the numerous crates into the cantina, Cassian kneeled down next to the droid. It would take some time and meticulous work. But, soon, he would have more than just data for the Alliance.

He would have a friend.

* * *

“So, that’s how you get….your drinks for free.” Jyn’s words were less slurred but her sentences had pauses in them. Her thoughts and her voice were not running at the same speed

“Yes.” Cassian stared at the half-empty glass of his drink in his hand. His thoughts were skipping around but were still clear as they came out from his mouth. “Well, that is the true story of how Kay and I…sort of first met.”

Silence fell between them for a bit. They ordered another around and the chatter between them began once more. They went back and forth with experiences they had. Lives that they lived. The cantina grew busy as the day flowed on. They paid no mind to it. They slowly sipped on their drinks and kept exchanging the many details of their lives. 

To them, the galaxy that they knew was changing around them. They wouldn’t have noticed away. Their galaxy was there at the table, between the two of them.

 


End file.
